Fionna's Dungeon
by 6l4v4a is me
Summary: When prince gumball decides to use Fionna as his test subject, without her knowing, for his new invention, bad things happen. Fionna is trapped in her dream, wandering a dungeon that holds her mind and secrets deep within. But where do Marshall and Cake come in to all this? Humor, secrets and romance stand in your way through this amazing adventure. Fiolee.


**here's a new story! Heh, yeah... **

**this was my friend's idea, she doesn' have an account so were posting this fanfiction on mine. Imma call her Sarah, cuz I'm not putting her name out on the interwebs.**

**a few words from Sarah, my rookie fanfictioner**

**Gumball's a butt!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fionna opened her eyes slowly and carefully.

The sky was dark and bleary and she wondered if she was knocked out during a fight and slept for the day until she realized that the sky wasn't the sky, it was a celling.

She pushed herself up off of the stone floor and glanced around. The walls were dark and covered in slimy moss. One small door stood out on the grimy walls.

"Cake?" she yelled out as she noticed her little fuzzy friend was missing, "Cake?! Where are you?! CAKE!?" her voice echoed out in the small room. It wasn't normal for her to go adventuring without Cake and she was starting to get worried.

"Whoa," Fionna murmured as she walked over to the door, brushing her hand over the letters inscribed there.

'FIONNA'S DUNGEON'

She opened the small door, carefully glanced around as if someone were watching her, and slipped inside. The only thought that ran through her mind as she glanced around the new room was _this is definitely not normal._

The chamber she stepped into looked much like that last one, slimy brick walls, grimy foors, except this one was huge, and one other thing… the room gleamed with all of the weapons she could imagine.

Swords, axes, daggers, bow and arrows, throwing knives, maces, morning stars, even those little throwing stars that ninja's used. They were everywhere in the room, piled up in the corners, hanging on the walls, some were even lodged into the brick floor.

Fionna could feel her mouth drop open and her eyes widen. "It's… It's just… Wow," she breathed out. She could swear she was drooling.

Then she heard something behind her say, "Foolish girl, I knew you couldn't resist my trap!"

She whipped around to the one who spoke, there in the corner stood a demon. He had small wings (they didn't look like they could help him fly), a hunched over and gnarled body (it looked more like a toothpick than a body to Fionna), and a face that was leathery and grotesque. Large fangs grew up out of his bottom jaw like a walrus, an animal that Fionna had read about in turtle prince's library.

Strapped to his back was the most beautiful sword Fionna had ever laid eyes upon. It was long and red and wicked sharp with a circular design on the handle (**A/N: the family sword I don't know how to describe it**). When Fionna saw it she immediately knew she had to have it.

"You want the sword, don't you?" the demon cackled, "it's the family sword, I finally got it back from Jessica," she continued.

Finally Fionna couldn't take it anymore; she jumped at the demon and landed a kick on his face.

"BONK!" she said as her shoe connected with his nose

"AW MY FACE!" he yelled leaning over and clutching his broken face.

Fionna then pulled a random sword out of the pile of weapons and swung it at the demon's chest

"Slice," she said.

"Ahh!" the demon exclaimed "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LOVE HANDLES!" he said, melting into the floor.

All that was left when he melted was the awesome sword that the demon had used. Fionna grinned and picked up the sword, it was covered in demon glop.

"Ewe," she said, wiping it on her sock. She looked around at the walls covered in weapons and quickly dashed over to the next room.

_Cake would love this _she thought.

_Gumball stared at the monitor scribbling words onto his notepad._

_He glanced over at the unconscious Fionna and muttered, "You are in your perfect world, Fionna" he grinned, "let's hope it'll stay that way."_

_Gumball smirked, the monitor went blank._

* * *

**Yeahh... gumball is also really creepy.**

**~~6l4v4a is me, and Sarah, siging off.**

**P.S. if yo read to the end of these author's notes, put blue sealions in your review**


End file.
